1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting an encoding system of video stream or video transcoder, a method therefor, and a video recording/reproducing device using the above apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for digitizing image information and compression encoding by an MPEG video compression technology to store on a storage medium or to transmit through a communication medium have been used for various types of equipment. Such examples are a DVD recording/reproducing device using an MPEG-2 Video (ISO/IEC13818-2) system, communications between portable terminals using an MPEG-4 Video (ISO/IEC14496-2) system, and the like. Because the compression systems are different depending on uses, each device needs to convert data between different compression encoding systems.
To meet the above necessity, there is a device for transcoding the video stream compression coded by the MPEG-2 method into another compression encoding system. At that time, a user desires to check the image quality of the transcoded stream to select a compression parameter for transcoding. A technology therefore has been proposed (e.g., refer to JP-A-2001-36844).